Stay
by betknightxo
Summary: My own adaption of the Jarod and Griff love story from 'Another Gay Movie!


Griff's POV

"Finally, the weekend had come, and Griff was especially excited about this fact. Funny how two simple days of the week could make someone feel so happy, compared to the drib and drab of waking up first thing on a Monday having to face a week full of torments and little digs from immature high school guys. Sigh, it never got old. See, bullies came easy to guys like Griff, who came typically wearing some dramatically colored jumper, his oval shaped glasses and the biggest rucksack you've ever seen! No matter how ''macho'' he told himself he could be, it never worked, he ended up flouncing away red faced and hurt, every single time

"Putting all of that aside for one day, though, Griff could look forward to spending the day outside reading, without a care in the world. Just him, his book, and the sun. Or- so he thought. He'd just settled in when he heard a splash against the water and looked up to the pool in front of him, and a smile quirked against his lips. There he was.. Jarod. God, he sent Griff's stomach churning in ways for longer than he could remember, butterflies, blushing cheeks, the lot. Yeah, it was obvious he was head over heels in love with his best friend, and it seemed like the classic ''I can't tell him!'' story, and that's exactly what it was. He snapped out of his momentary daze when he heard Jarod speak up.

''Come on...get in...get wet.'' Jarod practically drawled from the inside of the pool. This, on the other hand, made Griff practically melt in his seat

He shook his head bashfully, gripping his book hard in his hands. ''I'm getting a start on my summer reading.'' He argued weakly, before getting water splashed all over him, and he guarded his book, sighing. ''Hey, cut it out!''

"Then, he saw Jarod suddenly rise from the pool and there he stood...wet, half naked, and completely gorgeous. A large and goofy smile formed upon Griff's lips, before he fought it and straightened it out again as best he could, furrowing his eyebrows and burying his eyes back in the book. Though, he could see the other man advancing on him, and he yelped out. ''No, Jarod!'' He exclaimed as he felt himself being taken into his arms. ''You know I pinned you yesterday- NO!'' He cried as he was flung into the pool, cold water splashing his body as he struggled under the water, well, until he felt strong hands cling onto his waist and push him upwards, and he rose to the surface laughing, swimming to the side and hitching himself up, clothes sticking to his body now.

"Him and Jarod were both chuckling to themselves on the side of the pool now, panting softly. Griff reached down to take off his sopping jacket and flung it aside.

''Wo-ow, look at those.'' Jarod perked up, nipping gently at the nipple that was sticking out of Griff's white tshirt.

''What?'' Griff asked shyly, though quickly punched Jarod in the chest, muttering ''fuck off' under his breath before laughing again.

"A few seconds after, he caught eye contact with the dark haired guy next to him, and his grin fell, followed by a more sincere look, as he stared into his eyes, heart racing in his chest as he swallowed, and then looked away as he nerves got the better of him.

''I think I'm gonna fuck Beau.'' Jarod randomly stated.

''...That's excellent.'' Griff answered, but his heart plummeted inside his chest, getting that oh so familiar feeling like being punched in the gut.

''Yeah...we've been getting really close.'' Jarod added, placing his cheek on Griff's wet shoulder, which caused the blonde to look to his side cautiously, as he tried to keep his cool, letting out a slow breath to calm his puffs. ''..We almost did it the other day but.. I stopped.

''How come?'' Griff queried, and a relived chuckle came from his lips, returned by a laugh from Jarod, too.

''I don't know...I'm scared, Griff.'' Jarod spoke quietly, and Griff could tell there was something upsetting him. ''What if I'm not...ready?''

"All that time, Griff's eyes never left Jarod, he was a good listener, to say the least, either that or the fact he was completely infatuated with him shone through, though he ripped his eyes away in fear of looking like a loser. ''Well the way I see it, if.. if you really like him, and you trust him...then I say go for it.'' He said, forcing a smile, though it took three quarters of his willpower just to say that.

''No-one understands me like you do, Griffin. You're the best.''

''Yeah..'' He nudged him softly. Griff felt strangely upset by this, the fact that yes, he understood Jarod, he knew him better than he knew himself, yet he just didn't seem to realize. He felt the others' lips against his cheek next, making his feelings turn all kinds of ways as he got a small peck on his face, and Jarod was off again, back in the pool. Of course, Griff got a splash to the face as well.

"Later that night, when Griff was alone in his room, he liked to just sit there, with the lights dimmed and just think to himself. Though tonight, he found he had more to let out than usual. As soon as his head hit the pillow, hot and wet tears began to fall down his face, spilling onto the cotton. His glasses began to steam up and he sighed. ''Shit.'' He muttered as he pulled them off and wiped his eyes, sniffling. What could he do? Jarod was going to fuck Beau, there was no denying that, and all Griff could do was wait. Thinking the constant thought that ripped through his mind...It's not fair.

"But that was just the bottom line, it wasn't fair. Griff had only been in love with Jarod for over 8 years, but was that not enough?! He threw his pillow down in hurt, as he jumped when he heard his mother knock, and he tried hiding his face. ''Griff, sweetie? Are you okay?'' She asked sweetly.

"He could never be rude or impolite to his mum no matter how hard he tried. ''I'm fine.'' He croaked, obviously failing to back up his point.

She opened the door, blonde curls falling in her face as she rushed over to her sons bedside and put a comforting arm around him. ''Oh dear.. what happened?'' She asked, cradling him as though he were a child.

''J-Jarod..'' He whined, burying his head against his mom's chest, letting his tears spill out.

"And that's all he had to say, she knew. Of course she knew, she was his mother.

''What did he do honey?''

''He's got a boyfriend...I've lost my chance mom! It's all over.'' He wailed dramatically. ''Not that he'd ever think about giving me a chance anyway, I mean.. look at me!''

''Now don't you even think that...You're a very handsome young lad, and he's just silly not to realize how lovely you are..'' She reassured.

''You have to say that, you're my mom!'' He quivered, sitting up and trying to compose himself, putting his glasses back on.

She sighed and looked at him. ''You really like him, don't you?''/

''No, mom..'' Griff shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows as though it pained him. ''I love him.''

''Then fight for him! Don't give up, okay? It's not too late, trust me. You would make him the happiest man on earth, you just have to tell him how you feel.'' She stroked his hair back slowly.

''I guess so.'' Griff shrugged, giving her a weak smile, before hugging her tightly. ''Thank you..''

After a few more moments of them snuggling, his mom left, leaving her kind words ringing in his ears. He stood up and walked over to the mirror, looking in it. He was quite disgusted at what he saw, someone small and squawky, with no ass and big teeth. What could Jarod ever love about that?

And then, it hit him, and a grin spread across his lips.''From now on, there's going to be a change around here.'' He nodded determinedly, pulling off his sweater and throwing it aside, eyes gleaming

''...Here goes, new Griff.''/div


End file.
